EL LADO OSCURO DE MI CORAZÓN
by forti
Summary: desde el inicio de toda las cosas se ha sabido que el hombre en su interior pose algo similar al ying y yang. ahora le toca a naruto decidir si continua con el legado de su padre de proteger a Konoha o se deja consumir por la maldad y la destruye. Y que pintara shinigami en esta historia, descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este será mi 2do fic, y espero sea de su agrado.

**Chapter 1: el comienzo **

Era de noche en konoha, por alguna razón desconocida desde lo alto de monte donde se encuentra los rostros de los hokages se podía presencial la alegría de la aldea, ninjas iban de un lado a otro disfrutando con sus camaradas, muchas decían que esa sería la mejor noche, desconociendo lo que se avecinaba sobre ellos.

En una guarida cerca de konoha, se encontraban 4 anbus custodiando la entrada.

_¡No bajen la guardia ni un segundo, por órdenes del yondaime hokage, nadie puede acercarse. Cualquiera que se acerca a la entrada debe morir inmediatamente, entendido!_ – decía un anciano que se adentro a la guarida

_Si señor_ – exclamaron los 4 anbus que custodiaban la entrada

Dentro de la guarida, al fondo estaban 2 parteras atendiendo a Kushina Uzumaki que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

_Puje con fuerza Kushina-sama, puje…. Puje…. Puje – indicaba la partera_

_Haaa…. Haaaaaaaaa – Gritaba Kushina por los dolores de dar a luz_

_Hay viene, puje un poco más, un poco mas – decía la partera _

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaba Kushina_

_¡Ya salió! Y es un niño muy sano. ¿cómo se llamara? – pregunta la partera_

Kushina mira a Minato con una sonrisa, y al unisonó dicen_: se llamara Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki._

_Es un excelente nombre, espero que él sea igual que ustedes_– dice la partera cubriendo a Naruto con una manta.

_No, esperamos que sea mejor que nosotros, y sé que así será_- dice Minato

Muy bien, me lo llevare para pesarle y registrar sus datos. Después hare un registro oficial para sumarlos a los niños nacidos en este año – dice la partera, encaminándose para salir de la guarida

Te encuentra bien Kushina – dice Minato

Sí, un poco debilitada pero bien – contesta Kushina

Luego Minato se aproxima lentamente a Kushina y le da un cálido beso y le susurra suavemente en el oído.

"Kushina, gracias por ser la persona que llena de alegría mi corazón, te amo, te amo mucho y te amare así eternamente"

Yo también te amo mucho Minato – dice Kushina con una sonrisa tierna y llena de amor.

**AFUERA DE LA GUARIDA**

Los anbus estaban atentos por si una amenaza se aproximaba, después de todo el yondaime tenía enemigos por todos lados y no querían poner en peligro ni la vida de él y mucho menos la de su familia en el caso más extremo.

A lo lejos se podía ver la aproximación de un personaje misterioso envuelto en una capa y una máscara de color naranja con una abertura en el ojo derecho.

_¡EY, DETENGASE ESTA ES UNA ZONA RESTRINGIDA! – _dice uno de los anbus

El personaje no se inmuto y siguió su camino, los anbus intentaron detenerle pero fueron asesinados en un rápido movimiento.

Acercándose a la entrada de la guarida nota que tiene un escudo hecho a base del fuinjutsu.

¿?: _Con que sellaron la entrada, pero con eso no me impedirán el paso _– su tono de voz no denotaba preocupación

Dentro de la guarida la partera se aproximaba lentamente a la salida pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cae muerta.

_Bueno es hora de volver a colocar el sello para que el Kyubi no salga_ – le dice Minato a Kushina.

_Yo no haría eso en su lugar hokage, en vez de colocar el sello yo me preocuparía por el sujeto que tiene a mi hijo_ – dice el enmascarado

_¿Qué? NOOO, ¿Quién eres, y qué quieres? _– dice Kushina

_Tranquilízate, no tienes que hacer esto_ – dice Minato preocupado

_Eso debería decirlo yo Minato, bueno pondré a prueba al relámpago amarillo de konoha_ –dice el enmascarado lanzando a Naruto al aire. Seguidamente el enmascarado salta aproximándose a Naruto con un kunai.

_NARUTOOOOOO_ – grita Kushina desesperadamente

_Shunpo (vasos veloces)_ – dice Minato agarrando en el aire a Naruto antes que el enmascarado lo pudiera alcanzar.

El enmascarado lo mira y posiciona sus manos para activas los sellos explosivos que había colocado en la manta que cubría a Naruto y dice: veamos ¿qué haces ahora Minato?

Minato al darse cuenta de los sellos explosivos, como pudo le quito la manta a Naruto y seguidamente utiliza el hiraishin no jutsu para salir de la guarida.

_Naruto, te protegeré con mi vida hijo mío lo juro – _dice Minato, que luego desaparece y aparece en el cuarto de Naruto.

_Aguarda aquí_, _mientras voy a salvar a tu madre_ – dice Minato, antes de irse le da un beso en la frente a Naruto.

En algún lugar de konoha se encontraba Kushina atada con cadenas de fuinjutsu, y detrás de ella estaba el Kyubi atado a una esfera de lava y atado a cadenas.

_Sorprendente, después de extraerte al Kyubi, aun sigues con vida, no esperaba menos del clan uzumaki, bueno hora de comenzar con esto_– dice el enmascarado

_¡Hahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cuando me libere de estas cadenas todos lo LAMENTARAN URGGGGGGG! – _gruñe el Kyubi

_Eres mío Kyubi_ – dice el enmascarado, que con su sharingan empieza a controlar al Kyubi.

_Bastardo, te juro ju... juro que lo lamentaras – _dice Kushina como pudo.

_Bueno ya no te necesito, fue todo un placer poder hablar por última vez contigo Kushina-san, Kyubi mátala – dice el enmascarado._

El Kyubi se posicionó listo para atacar A Kushina.

_Nooooooooooo – _grito Kushina, pero antes de que el Kyubi pudiera matarla, aparece Minato y la coloca fuera de peligro.

_Lamento la demora –_ dice Minato, con su esposa en los brazos desaparece del lugar y aparece en la habitación de Naruto, luego camino hasta la cama y posesiono a su al lado de su hijo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Kushina abraza a Naruto y le besa. En presencia de esto Minato se enfurece. Rápidamente abre el closet y saca una tónica con llama en los bordes y en su espada tenía un kan ji que decía yondaime.

_Minato, suerte _– dice Kushina

El aludido le sonríe antes de irse. Como un relámpago aparece en el monte hokage y contempla con sus ojos el paisa de mortandad que deja el Kyubi con cada paso que da.

_Es mi deber proteger a mi familia como padre, pero también debo proteger a esta aldea – _dice Minato

Seguidamente el Kyubi ubica a Minato y le lanza un bijuudama.

_No te permitiré hacer eso - _dice Minato, y con rápidos sellos de mano hace aparecer un gran pentagrama que succiona la bijuudama y la redirige fuera de la aldea, al instante se escucha a lo lejos una gran explosión y luego dice: _es muy poderoso, debo tener cuidado a donde lo envié la próxima vez._

Seguidamente aparece el enmascarado detrás de Minato dispuesto a asesinarle. Minato siente la presencia del enmascarado y le ataca, pero el ataque no le hace efecto, el ataque de Minato traspasa al enemigo sin lograr algún daño, el enmascarado se hizo intangible por un momento y después en el aire agarra el brazo de Minato.

_Yo soy tu oponente – _dice el enmascarado, este con una técnica ocular empieza a succionar a Minato pero este escapa usando elhiraishin.

_Valla, eso sí es velocidad_ – dice el enmascarado que también desaparece en busca de Minato

Ya en el bosque aparece Minato y detrás de él aparece el enmascarado.

_Veamos todo este tiempo estuvo tras Kushina, asesinos a los anbus, supo de la barrera que había colocado en la guarida, salió y entro como si nada, este sujeto elaboro un plan muy meticuloso – _piensa Minato.

_Solo conozco una persona capaz de hacer todo esto, puedes controlar al Kyubi, supiste que el sello que aprisionaba al Kyubi se debilitaría cuando Kushina diera a luz a mi hijo, tu… Tú ¡ERES MADARA UCHIHA! – dice mirando al enmascarado – no él está muerto – se cuestiona Minato así mismo _

_Bueno yo no estaría tan seguro – _dice el enmascarado, colocándose una cadenas en sus manos

Bueno a estas altura no me importa quién seas – dice Minato

Rápidamente Minato se lanza al ataque con su kunai en la mano dispuesto a atravesar al enmascarado, pero su ataque falla nuevamente, el enmascarado se hace intangible por un momento para volver a hacer tangible y atrapar a Minato con sus cadenas.

En visto de los hechos Minato utiliza el hiraishin no jutsu para escapar del ataque.

_Por momento se hace intangible para evitar mi ataque, pero luego se vuelve tangible para atacarme, esa será mi oportunidad en el momento que se vuelva tangible debo atacar, el que sea más rápido ese será el vencedor – dice Minato._

Con el kunai se lanza al ataque contra el enmascarado que también se dirige a Minato para dar el último golpe.

Todo por un segundo se torno lento, Minato lanza el kunai contra del enmascarado, el kunai traspasa al enmascarado sin causar un mínimo rasguño en el (era intangible). Cada vez se aproximaban el uno al otro más y más, rápidamente Minato forma en su mano derecha un rasengan.

Cerca de dar el dar el golpe de gracia el enmascarado, se hace tangible cosa que no paso desapercibida por Minato.

_Yo gané_ – afirma el enmascarado, pero de repente, Minato desaparece sus ojos y aparece detrás de él con el rasengan, impactándole sombre su espalda.

_¡MALDICIÓNNNN, SE TRANSPORTO AL KUNAI QUE ME LANZO!- _se queja el enmascarado.

A causa del imparto todo el lugar queda hecho un desastre.

Mientras este se queja del dolor, Minato aprovecha y lo marca con el sello del hiraishin y dice: _este es mi segundo nivel del hiraishin – luego se aleja_

Como pudo el enmascarado se para y dice: _con que a eso se le dice algo inevitable… urgggg – _sin darse cuenta Minato le da un golpe certero con el kunai en el estomago y con la otra mano usa fuinjutsu para impedir que siguiera controlando al Kyubi.

_¿Qué? Esa era tu intención desde un principio, separarme de_ _Kyubi _– dice el enmascarado molesto

_Desde ahora el Kyubi no te pertenece – _dice Minato

_Maldito – dice el enmascarado molesto_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el enmascarado desaparece y aparece cerca de los arboles del lugar y dice: _mis felicitaciones yondaime hokage, ha evitado que yo me haga con la aldea de la hoja, pero hay muchas manera de hacerme con el mundo y con esta aldea, pero le aseguro que no será la última vez que me vea_ – dice el enmascarado antes de desaparece con su técnica ocular.

_Con el tono de voz que uso se ve que no está_ _bromeando, bueno ahora a encerrar al Kyubi otra vez _– piensa Minato

Con el hiraishin Minato se dirige a la habitación de Naruto. Ya en la habitación de Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, ya no estaba ni Naruto ni kushina.

_¿Kushina? ¿Kushina? ¿Kushina?_ _No puedes ser_, _DEMONIOS SE FUE A PELEAR CONTRA EL KYUBI – _decía Minato, entre molesto y preocupado. con otro hiraishin se fue a donde el Kyubi.

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

Ya había transcurrido 2 horas desde la pelea con el enmascarado y la liberación del Kyubi.

En alguna parte de konoha se podía presencial el encadenamiento del Kyubi, a Minato con su hijo en la mano, y a Kushina de rodillas sujetando al Kyubi con sus cadenas.

_No tengo otra opción, tendré que sella al Kyubi en Naruto y utilizar el sello de la parca – _dice Minato

_No, no lo hagas Minato, no te sacrifiques de esa manera, me…. Mejor déjamelo a mí sí, no quiero que Naruto crezca sin su padre – dice entre llanto Kushina._

_No, sin ti no creo ser un buen padre, Naruto necesita crecer con alguien capaz de cuidarle y esa persona eres tu Kushina _–dice Minato

_No, no lo hagas por favor_ – dice Kushina suplicando

_¡NO USTEDES NO ME ENCERRARAN DENTRO DE ESE MOCOSO! –_ dice el Kyubi

_¡Sello de la parca! – _dice Minato, y de la nada aparece Shinigami.

_Hola Minato tiempo sin vernos, espero que mis saludos sean en el momento oportuno_ – dice Shinigami

_Espero contarte los detalles después, pero necesito de tu ayuda, escuchame por favor, necesito que selles en mi parte del poder del Kyubi. En cuanto este débil ayúdame a sellarlo en mi hijo _– dice Minato con una tristeza notoria

_Ya entiendo, ¿sabes mi bien cuál es el precio de esto? – _dice shinigami

_Si ya lo sé, pero mientras tenga a su madre todo saldrá bien – _dice Minato

Seguidamente Minato coloca su mano en el suelo, aparece un trigrama en el suelo, en los bordes del trigrama, habían candeleros y en el medio una especie de cuna donde deposita al niño.

Mientras Minato preparaba lo necesario, por un segundo las cadenas se aflijan y esto no pase desapercibido por el Kyubi.

_¡NO ME ENCERRARAN OTRA VEZ URGGGGGGGG! - _ Dice el Kyubi dispuesto a atacar a Naruto

_¡MINATO NOOOOOOOOOO!- _Grita Kushina, en un movimiento desesperado se atraviesa en el ataca siendo herida de muerte junto con Minato.

Ahí están los 2 atravesados por una garra del Kyubi, como pudieron le hablaban a Naruto dándole sus ultimo adiós

_No es necesario que se despidan del niño para siempre, el sello de la parca admite solo un sacrificio, cuando hay 2 sacrificios se da la posibilidad que en el futuro los dos puedan revivir, pero necesitan dejar parte de su chakra en Naruto para que puedan revivir, nosotros por lo general no permitimos que los mortales sepan esto pero ustedes son un caso especial para mí – _dice Shinigami

_Gracias amigo mío, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros_ – dice Minato

_Al contrario lamento no ser de más ayuda – _dice shinigami

_Bueno Kushina terminemos con esto, depositemos parte de nuestro chakra en Naruto – _dice Minato depositando parte de su chakra

_Nos veremos, Después mi niño sé un excelente ninja y un gran hombre – _eran las palabras de Kushina antes de morir

_¡Sello de la parca!- _exclama Minato, seguidamentetodo se vuelve luz y así el zorro fue encerrado dentro de Naruto.

Minato y Kushina desaparecen de la vista de todos junto con Shinigami, loso Naruto era la única persona que quedaba en el lugar.

A la distancia se podía ver al antiguo hokage acompañados de algunos shinobis llegando a la zona, pero son interceptados por un enmascarado.

_¿Quién demonios eres tú? – _dice el Sandaime Sarutobi.

El enmascarado toma a Naruto y dice: _solo soy un viejo amigo del hokage, por cierto se perdieron el espectáculo de su muerte, me gusto muchos los efectos especiales que colocaron al final fue una obra de arte jajajaja._

_¡Bastardo aléjate del hijo del yondaime!_ – dice Sarutobi, de repente el niño empieza a llorar

_Ohhh, vez lo que acabas de hacer, el niño me ha cogido aprecio, pero no te preocupes que no vengo a llevármelo, solo le dejare un presente, y te lo devolveré –_ dice el enmascarado

De repente en el aire, frente al enmascarado empieza a crear una semilla con un chakra oscuro.

_¿Qué es eso?- _pregunta uno de los shinobis

_¡ATAQUENLO NO PERMITA QUE ESA COSA TOQUE A EL HIJO DEL YONDAIME!- dice Sarutobi _

Los shinobis de la zona se lanzan al ataque pero son detenidos con facilidad: _eso no es justo les dije que se los devolvería – _dice el enmascarado, la semilla se había terminado de formal y se había posicionado en el estomago de Naruto, por último l asemilla negra se fusiona con Naruto.

_Bueno la fase 1 de mi plan está completa, cuando el niño crezca vendré por él y les aseguro que vendrá a mi por poder y yo complacido le daré lo que me pida – _dice el enmascarado con un tono sombrío.

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda, tomad al niño – _y lo lanza en el aire, como pudo Sarutobi se lanza y lo ataja.

_¡Bastado es un niño, como te atreves a lanzarlo así como a un trapo cualquiera! – _dice molesto Sarutobi, pero ya el enmascarado se había ido

_¡TODOS PRESTENME ATENCIÓN, LOCALIZEN AL ENMASCARADO Y SI PUEDEN MATENLO. YO IRE A PONER AL NIÑO A SALVO! – _exclama Sarutobi

_¡SI SEÑOR! – _responden todos los shinobis presentes y luego salen en buscan del enmascarado

_Yo cuidare de ti, lo prometo, yo cuidare de ti Naruto – _ le dice Sarutobi al niño

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL INFRAMUNDO**

_Te prometo Minato que cuando el niño cumpla la edad adecuada me le apareceré y lo convertiré en el ninja que tanto desearon tu y Kushina, lo prometo – dice shinigami_

_Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte dentro de poco subiré la otra nos leeremos después, chana!_


	2. Chapter 2: odio

Bueno aquí va el Chapter 2, espero lo disfruten

**Chapter 2: Odio **

Eran una tarde lluviosa, una gran tormenta se avecinaba sobre konoha. Muchos establecimientos se encontraban cerrados, pero de una cosa estoy seguro, ellos no cerraron sus negocios por la tormenta, sino por ser el día donde se le da caza a "niño Kyubi"

"No…. No…. Debo correr más rápido, ¿porque me hacen esto? si yo no he hecho nada malo" – decía un Naruto que lloraba corriendo por las calles de konoha, buscando la manera de escapar de la multitud que le perseguía.

Cada año, para ser exacto el 10 de octubre, todos los aldeanos toman sus armas y según ellos "buscan justicia con sus propias manos". Y no era que solo lo escarnecían una vez al año, todos los días sufría, pero en ese día su dolor (sufrimiento) era mayor.

"No por favor no me hagan más daño, de verdad si hice algo malo no lo volveré hacer" – decía Naruto cansado de tanto correr, era evidente el agotamiento físico del pequeño, además sus heridas impedían que respirara bien.

Era lamentable su estado, la camisa blanca que llevaba dejo de ser blanca hace mucho tiempo, su pantalón estaba lleno de sangre y barro, su cabeza estaba rajada a causa de la golpiza que había recibido por parte de los aldeanos, su cara estaba cubierta de sangre.

"_Debo correr más rápido. Mama, Papa ¿donde están? que los necesito, no me dejen con estas personas malas_" – pensaba Naruto, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más, estaba a su límite.

Resignado decide girar a la izquierda por un callejón y se esconde un bote de basura. Y por último empieza a llorar en silencio esperando a que la multitud lo encuentre.

"Si… Si… la vida es así... Porque nací"- decía Naruto en silencio

"abuelo me prometiste que me cuidarías, pero me metiste, me dijiste que le juraste a mis Padres que me protegerías siempre pero, nunca esta para defenderme" - lloraba Naruto

"**Eso es porque los humanos son seres mentirosos por naturaleza, se engañan a sí mismos si en verdad creen que puede defender a alguien, permíteme enseñarte algo mi pequeño amigo, en esta vida tienes 2 opciones: 1) defenderte tu mismo, cosa que no puedes hacer. 2) dejar que yo te proteja. A diferencia de los humanos yo si te puedo protegerte las veces que tú quieras jajajaja" – **decía un entidad misteriosa en el interior de Naruto.

Esas palabras erizaban la piel de Naruto, ¿De quién era esa voz tan tenebrosa? Y ¿Por qué quería ayudarme? pensaba Naruto. Era increíble la manera como sudaba, la voz siniestra lo entenebreció de una manera increíble, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, no podía mover ningún musculo debido a una energía oscura que le empezaba a rodear.

"**Ven, búscame en tu interior, abre tu mente, concéntrate y así hallaras descanso mi pequeño amigo"- **decía esa voz tan siniestra**.** Como pudo, Naruto cerró sus ojos y se concentro.

De repente apareció en un lugar parecido a una alcantarilla, sus pies estaban rodeados por un agua totalmente negra, frente a él estaba una gran reja de color rojo

"**¿Quién anda hay? – **pregunta el Kyubi como despertando de su letargo** – "valla, valla pero si es mi carcelero, y ¿a qué se debe tu visita? No esperaba verte por estas zonas jajajaja"- **preguntaba el Kyubi de manera burlona.

"¿tuuu… tu fuuuiiiste quien me llamo?" – pregunta Naruto de manera temblorosa, después de todo ver a un zorro de ese tamaño asusta a cualquiera.

"**jajajaja** **no me hagas reír mocoso, ¿para qué te llamaría?, no me eres de utilidad por el momento, sin embargo eres de entretenimiento para mi" – **se burlaba el Kyubi

"! ¿Cómo?!" – preguntaba Naruto. Las palabras del Kyubi le herían en lo más profundo, era una daga en el pequeño corazón de Naruto, ¿Cómo de que él era un entretenimiento para el zorro? ¿Es acaso que su vida es insignificante para todo el mundo?

"**no le prestes atención a esa bola de pelos Naruto, tu eres su amo y puedes controlarle a tu placer" – **de la nada aparece la figura de un niño cubierto de sombras que impedían el poder verle, lo único que se podía ver eran unos ojos rojos con tres aspas alrededor de la pupila.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – pregunta Naruto con miedo.

"**no te asustes mi pequeño amigo, desde este momento seré tu mejor amigo, te lo prometo, yo si te cuidare, y junto destruiremos todo este mundo perverso, y crearemos uno donde se cumplan tus mas grandes deseos" – **decía la sombra con una voz suave y pasiva, era extraño que alguien dijera esas palabras se esa forma, parecía que para él era de lo mas normas, porque con su voz reflejaba compasión y amor, pero sus palabras reflejaban la muerte misma.

"¿de verdad será mi amigo?" – decía Naruto manifestando un poco de duda y alegría a la vez.

"**es una promesa de amigos, Naruto"** – decía la sombra, y como pudo, Naruto corrió a abrazar a su nuevo amigo, era lo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo, un amigo con quien poder compartir y olvidar todos sus problemas.

Pero la sombra tenía sus propias intenciones, pensaba manipularle, usar sus sentimientos para convertirlo un arma para la destrucción. Mientras Naruto lo abrazaba en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra, poco a poco la sombra tomo la forma y el tamaño de Naruto y le dijo: "**nunca más estarás solo mi pequeño, yo te daré todo el poder que quieras** **para que seas el hombre más fuerte del mundo, yo si cumpliré la promesa que tu abuelo le hizo a tu padre**"

"¿Cómo sabes de la promesa?"- pregunta Naruto muy dudoso del personaje

"**Porque yo soy tu, Y tú eres parte de mi. Tus recuerdos son mis recuerdos, todo lo compartimos, el dolor, el nacer como el morir, y yo no quiero verte morir a manos de estos míseros humanos, déjame salir por un momento y yo los matare por ti**" – decía el personaje, con todo seguridad, si algo hay que reconocer es que parte de lo que decía era verdad, todo lo compartían pero el personaje quiere algo más que compartí dolor.

"**Escúchame Naruto, sé que no tengo morar para decir te algo después de cómo te trate, pero de algo estoy seguro, esa cosa no quiere tu bienestar, si ella toma control de ti, también tomara control de mi, y con eso no solo destruirá a esta mugrosa aldea sino que también destruirá todo el mundo, piensa en las persona que también están pasando por lo mismo que tu…."-**Decía el Kyubi con ¿preocupación?, el Kyubi conocía lo que esa cosa le haría a él si tomaba control de Naruto, pero no solo se preocupaba por sí mismo, también pensaba en Naruto, el Kyubi siempre veía lo que le hacían a Naruto y cada vez que lo veía se molestaba a tal punto de querer salir y defenderle, pero a causa del sello del cuarto no podía hacer nada, solo curarle, pero si en realidad se preocupa por Naruto entonces ¿Por qué dijo todas esas cosas?

"! **CALLATE, ¿QUIEN TE DIO EL DERECHO DE HABLAR**?!" – exclamaba molesto el personaje, extendió su mano hacia el Kyubi y le dijo con un tono suave: "vuelve a dormir Kyubi" – en los ojos del Kyubi apareció el sharingan y lentamente cerro sus ojos hasta dormir.

"espera, no me engañes por favor, no quiero que me hieran mas" – le decía Naruto al personaje con un miedo palpable.

"**no te preocupes, eso nunca pasara, no mientras este yo**"- decía el personaje pasiblemente.

"gracias por querer ser mi amigo. Sabes me gustaría saber tu nombre"- le pregunta Naruto

"**mi nombre ya tú lo sabes, es Yami**" – le contesta.

"Yami ¿te puedo preguntar algo más?" – le decía Naruto

"**jajajaja sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa cuando lo desees" – **le contesta Yami

"¿Qué es este lugar?"** – **Preguntaba Naruto

"**es un reflejo de tu sub-consiente, de acuerdo a como te encuentres este lugar puede cambiar o permanecer así" – **le contesta Yami

"ya veo" – pero antes de que continuara Naruto es sacado de su subconsciente, y es devuelto a la realidad por culpa de un ninja que lo habían encontrado.

"demonio ya te encontramos" decía un ninja que lo tenía agarrado del cuello – "esta vez no te escaparas" – de repente le golpea contra la pared, después eleva sus manos y le clava una catana en sus manos, tipo crucifixión, Naruto después de recibir tantos golpes ya no sentía casi el dolor.

"no te vayas a mover mientras les aviso a los demás jajajaja" – le decía el ninja corriendo en dirección a los demás. De un momento a otro aparecen una multitud de aldeanos y ninja dispuestas a matarle.

De la multitud sale un anciano que se posiciona en el medio de todos y elevando la voz dice: "hoy es un día grande para konoha, hoy será el día que venguemos la muerte del yondaime y de todos los caídos a manos del Kyubi, hoy clavaremos una espada en su corazón y el tormento de esta aldea desaparecerá para siempre" – después del anciano terminar toda la multitud aclamaba la muerte del niño, eso era una agonía, la pérdida de sangre y la presión psicológica que tenía le estaban causando un infarto a Naruto.

Casi con su ultimo respiro decía en su mente:"_por favor Yami sálvame de esto" – _y de repente lagrimas empezaban a recorrer por su mejilla.

"**no te preocupes Naruto que dentro de poco no lloraras más**, **tu llanto se convertirá en alegría cuando veas morir a toda esta gente**" – la gente se espanto al escuchar esa voz que salía de la nada.

"¿de dónde viene eso?"- se preguntaban con miedo.

"! DE SEGURO ESTA HABLANDO CON EL KYUBI! MATENLO!" – decía el anciano

Pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso. El lugar empezó a temblar, sacudiendo a todo el mundo, la gente estaba confundida, todo voltearon lentamente hacia donde Naruto estaba clavado, para luego espantarse por el aura oscura que le rodeaba.

"¿pero qué demonios es eso?"- se pregunta el shinobi que clavo a Naruto, viendo como la catana era retirada de la pared lentamente logrando que Naruto callera al suelo.

De repente todo el lugar se volvió tinieblas, de tal manera que no podían ver nada y por todo el lugar resonaba una voz que decía: "**ESCORIA HUMANA, SE LAMENTARAN DE ESTE DIA POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAD, PAGARAN POR TODO LO QUE LE HAN HECHO A NARUTO"**

Sus corazones palpitaban de una manera sorprendente, estaban aterrados por lo que esa voz tan siniestra decía a tal punto que empezaron a llorar y a decir: "_no no no no no Kyubi no nos hagas nada por favor, si nos dejas vivir te adoraremos lo juramos" – _muchos corrían de un lado a otro pero era inútil el lugar era interminable y siempre regresaban al inicio.

"**¿yo el Kyubi? Jajajaja (risa macabra) no me comparen con esa cosa tan insignificante, yo soy algo mucho peor, y no se preocupen que soy misericordioso"-** decía Yami, manifestándose en forma de una sombra gigantesca.

"gracia de verdad muchas gracias" – decía algunos aldeanos.

"**oh no agradezcan, yo dije que era misericordioso, pero no dije que saldrían vivos de aquí, como muestra de que digo la verdad, no sentirán cuando se vallan de esta vida jajajaja" – **dijo Yami, todos gritaban de una manera desgarradora pero antes de que Yami empezara con la matanza, es interrumpido por Naruto

"no Yami no los mates, por favor" - suplica Naruto poniendo se en pie con la cabeza mirando al suelo

"**¿Qué? Después de todo lo que te hicieron, ¿pides que me detenga?" – **cuestiona Yami con cierta molestia

"yo quiero vengarme con mis propias manos, ya me canse de todo esto, quiero hacerme más fuerte para yo mismo vengarme de lo que me hicieron, cuando me haga fuerte yo los matare a todos" – lentamente Naruto fue levantando la cabeza hasta que todos vieron su cara. Todos se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas cuando vieron en los ojos del chico el sharingan con 2 aspas.

"¿_**cómo? ¿Es posible que este chico posea el sharingan también?, ¿será acaso un regalo de óbito-sama? No creo, tiene que ser algo mas" - **_pensaba Yami__

"**bueno me agrada tu idea, por ti lo hare, solo los golpeare hasta el cansancio" - **le contesta Yami viendo como Naruto perdía el conocimiento.

_**4 horas después**_…..

Naruto seguía tirado en el suelo del callejo ya la lluvia había cesado, todo los demás habían desaparecido. Después de 4 horas Naruto poco a poco empieza a despertarse, sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad.

"en donde estoy" – decía desorientado, después de reaccionar empieza a revisarse poco a poco y se percata de que ya no estaba sus heridas en el cuerpo.

"Bueno chaval estas en un callejo" – dice un personaje que Naruto no podía.

"¿quién eres tú? Muéstrate" – dice un Naruto muy valiente. La voz de este personaje no sonaba como Yami, esta voz era distinta.

"valla chaval sí que tienes valor, pero bueno al fin y al cabo, me tenias que ver algún día ¿no?" – y del suelo aparece Shinigami.

"que feo, tu eres…" – dice Naruto

"¡shinigami en persona chaval!" – mientras este pronunciaba su nombre con entusiasmo a su alrededor se encendía fuegos artificiales.

"Valla, todo este escándalo por decir tu nombre" – dice Naruto tapándose los oídos por la elevación de la voz de Shinigami.

"oh vamos chaval ¿dime que los efectos, no fuero excelente? ah" – pregunta Shinigami

"¿qué quieres de mi? No me digas que estoy muerto" – le pregunta Naruto con un poco de miedo, después de todo, pensar que estás muerto no es para menos.

"no mi amigo, yo vine para salvarte" – le contesta shinigami

"¿Qué? Hasta donde recuerdo el que me salvo fue Yami" – contradice Naruto

"pues fíjate que no chaval, yo no permití que el cabezota de tu amigo actuara, y por cierto si confías en esa cosa terminara matándote" – dice shinigami

"y ¿Qué sabes tú de Yami?" – preguntas molesto Naruto.

"bueno no se mucho pero te aseguro que esa cosa no es buena, tu padre no hubiera confiado mucho en esa cosa" – dice shinigami

"¿cómo sabes de mi padre?, ¿acaso lo conoces?" – pregunta muy confundido Naruto.

"pues no es muy inteligente tu pregunta, yo soy el Dios de la muerte _el GRAN SHINIGAMI" – _dice shinigami haciendo que volvieran aparecer lo fuegos artificiales.

"PARALE YAAAAA" – le grita Naruto a shinigami, ya resultaba un poco molesto los fuegos artificiales además esta vez apareció también una bandera negra con la cara de shinigami estampada en ella.

"vale vale no te irrites jajajaja, volviendo a tu pregunta, tu padre y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos, compartí mucho con él y con tu madre. Ellos me cambiaron la vida para siempre, a tal punto que dije que entrenaría al cabeza hueca de su hijo, para convertirlo en el hombre más fuerte del mundo, les asegure de que tu cumpliría un legado el cual era defender a esta aldea" – le dice Shinigami

"pues, no estoy seguro de cumplir ese legado, yo odio con todo mi corazón a esta aldea, ya me canse de todo el daño que me han hecho" – era muy palpable el odio en Naruto, tantos años de sufrimiento habían aflorado en su corazón.

"¡ERES UN CABEZA HUECA!" – le contesta shinigami enojado, impactándole un golpe en la cabeza ocasionando un gran chichón en Naruto.

"AAUCH, OYE ESO DUELE, duele y mucho, mira como dejaste mi bello rostro" – se lamentaba Naruto.

"Ni siquiera te golpee en la cara, jajajaja eres un chillón, al…. Igual que tu padre" – le dice con algo de nostalgia shinigami, por su menta desfilaban recuerdos sobres las ocurrencias de Minato y Kushina.

"oye, tierra llamando a Shinigami" – decía Naruto de manera burlona.

"ah sí, lo siento, me recordaste mucho a tu padre, tengo años sin poder verle" – le decía Shinigami

"de que hablas, tu puedes verlo todos los días en el inframundo ¿no?" – le pregunta Naruto

"De hecho no, los otros shinigami encargados de custodiar las almas no me permiten verlos" – le contesta Shinigami

"¿hay más de tu especie?" – le pregunta Naruto

"De hecho si, a unos se les encargo custodiar las almas y a otros recolectarlas" – dice con cierto tono de seriedad Shinigami.

"okey y eso porquuu…"- decía Naruto hasta que Shinigami le interrumpe.

"OYE PARA UN MOMENTO, YA ESTO PARECE UN INTERROGATORIO CARNALITO (irritado), se que tienes muchas preguntas y yo te debo muchas respuestas, y te prometo que te las responderé todas pero debemos ir antes a nuestro nuevo hogar" - dice shinigami

"¿nuevo hogar? ¿Y qué paso con el mío? Y espera un momento, vas a vivir conmigo" – Naruto se encontraba confundido, en un solo día le habían pasado muchos sucesos extraños, primero unos locos le querían matar, luego conoce al Kyubi y a Yami y ahora ¿shinigami vivirá con él?

"si, si y tu viejo hogar está destruido y te juro que eso fue un accidente" – le decía Shinigami con la típica cara de yo no fui, cosa que a Naruto no le agrado

"ESPERO UNA MUY BUENA ESPLICACIÓN" – decía Naruto muy molesto

"hoy me siento conectado a la matricida carnalito y yo te responderé esas inquietudes sobre el multiverso y de cómo se destruyo tu casa, ah debemos ir antes a que el lord hokage a reglar ciertos asuntos, nada del otro mundo solo papeles y desde ahora me llamaras Sherom" – decía Shinigami encaminándose en dirección al hokage

"HEY ESPERA, ¿CÓMO QUE PAPELES? Y ¿POR QUÉ QUIERES VIVIR CONMIGO?, esto no pinta para nada bien, pero no tengo mucho que perder si le sigo ¿no?, después de todo es el Dios de la muerte" – decía Naruto. Después de meditar las cosas se pellizco para ver si era un sueño, pero no funciono, por último se rindió y opto por seguir a Shinigami.

**En la torre del hokage**

"¡lord hokage!, ¡lord hokage! Tenemos una emergencia, los aldeanos volvieron a atacar a Naruto" – decía un Anbu encargado de vigilar a Naruto

"¿QUE? y ¿qué paso con los ninja que designe para protegerle?"- pregunta el Sandaime

"ese es el problema, los ninja que usted designo para la custodia de Naruto son lo que organizaron esto" – dice el anbu

"DEMONIOS, y ¿dónde está Naruto?" – pregunta el Sarutobi, su preocupación era palpable para cualquiera, el volver a ser hokage esta vez sería su mayor reto esta vez, ahora no solo le tocaba velar por la seguridad de la aldea, también velar por el bienestar de Naruto.

"no sabemos su ubicación ni tampoco su estado de salud" - le respondía el anbu

"organiza un grupo de confianza y búscale hasta en el último rincón de konoha, traigan a los traidores para su ejecución" – ordena Sarutobi

"entendido" – y sale el anbu en busca de Naruto

"_espero que no sea tarde. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? El niño es un héroe, salvo a la aldea de la destrucción, nos salvo de las garras de Kyubi y así es como se le paga. Minato-san espero que puedas perdonarme, ya estoy viejo para proteger a tu hijo, y sinceramente ya no confió en nadie, yo cumplí con la parte que me pediste de presentar a tu hijo como héroe, pero esta aldea le rechazo, y le vio como a un monstruo, pero a pesar de eso el sigue con una sonrisa tan pura, oh Minato espero que el odio no le consuma, porque cuando ese día llegue será el fin de esta aldea_" – pensaba Sarutobi con cierta decepción.

El tiempo trascurría lentamente, pensamientos oscuros desfilaban por la mente de Sarutobi relacionados con Naruto, era un gran tomento, deseaba que todo se pudiera arreglar con un "pufs" mágico, la consciencia le atormentaba, la culpa le carcomía en el alma y la depresión tomaba control de su ser, todo para él era como una gran espada que le atravesaba en el corazón.

"HOLA ABUELO" – decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa, fueron palabras mágicas y alentadora para Sarutobi, lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla y como pudo se paro corrió y abrazo al pequeño.

"lamento no poder defenderte siempre, mi deseo es que vivas feliz y que te reconozcan como el héroe que eres, y te debo pedir disculpa y te debo una explicación" – decía Sarutobi con una sonrisa

"si es por lo del Kyubi ya lo sé todo, y no te preocupes que tu eres todo lo que amo y aprecio en esta aldea" – le decía Naruto correspondiendo el abrazo

"¿DONDE ESTAN ESOS BUENO PARA NADA? Hace horas le envié a buscarte y no han regresado todavía y por cierto ¿quién te trajo?" – le pregunta Sarutobi.

"fui yo lord hokage" – le responde Sherom, esta vez no se presento con la forma de shinigami,

Su aspecto era como el de un humano común y corriente, media 1,75m, caucásico, nariz perfilada, su perlo era liso y largo de un color negro, usaba ropa tradicional japonesa de un color blanco puro, parecía que su vestimenta fuera hecha por los dioses mismos.

"me llamo Sherom Namikaze, y he venido por la custodia legar de Naruto como su tío" – dice Sherom sin dar rodeos.

"¿NAMIKAZE? ¿Eres pariente de Minato-san?"- esa fue una sorpresa para Sarutobi, Minato nunca había hablado de su familia, Sherom tenía cierta similitud con Minato, pero aun así quien garantizaba que en verdad él era pariente de Minato.

"¿Qué garantiza que soy hermano de Minato o tío de Naruto? esa pregunta pasara por su mente ¿verdad? Pues aquí hay unos documentos y una prueba de sangre que me certifica como hermano de Minato" – dice Sherom

La mano de Sarutobi temblaba al momento de coger los documentos, se preguntaba así mismo ¿será que puede leer los pensamientos?, durante años se les enseñaba a los hokage a ocultad su sentimientos en frente de individuos extraños, pero antes Sherom el parecía un libro abierto, cosa que le hacía sudar. Clavo sus ojos en los documento, y tanto la prueba de sangre como el documento afirmaban la relación sanguínea de Minato y Sherom.

"Al parecer todo está en orden, es mas tiene la orden del daimyo para custodiar a Naruto, pero le pregunto…" – antes de continuar Sherom le interrumpe

"en unos de los documentos que le entregue, esta la invitación de Minato al nacimiento de Naruto, y en otro se encuentra el motivo de porque no pudimos venir, vera los Namikaze no somos originario de este continente, venimos del otro lado del mundo y mientras formalizábamos los documentos nos tomo tiempo el poder venir, hasta no hace mucho nos enteramos de la muerte de mi hermano y es por eso que he venido a pedir la custodia de mi sobrino" – dice con tranquilidad. Parecía obvio que Sherom podía leer los pensamientos, ¿cómo supo que le preguntaría el porqué faltaron al nacimiento de Naruto? y además ¿de porque no había registro de Sherom cómo hermano de Minato?

"se lo llevara de konoha ¿verdad?" – ese entristeció a Sarutobi, después de todo amo como a Naruto como a su propio hijo.

"De hecho no, quisiera criarle aquí, en el lugar donde su padre creció, si me permite me gustaría comprar el terreno en donde vivía mi hermano" – decía Sherom

"De hecho no hace falta, como hermano te corresponde tomarlas y además esas tierras son herencia de Naruto, le corresponde tomarlas cuando cumpla los 18 años, pero como hay un tutor legar, puedes tomarlas ahora mismo" – le dice Sarutobi con alegría

"me alegra escuchar eso hokage- sama, sin más que decir me despido por hoy, he tenido un viaje largo y me gustaría descansar, puede visitar siempre que desee a Naruto y creo que el espera eso de usted también ¿verdad?" – dice Sherom con una sonrisa

"claro, después de todo me gusta jugar con el abuelo, el siempre me deja ganar" – dice Naruto

"bueno, si me permite le conseguiré una escolta para que le lleve a donde se hospedara mientras reconstruimos la casa de su hermano" – le dice Sarutobi, después de todo quedo destruida por el Kyubi.

"no se preocupe, yo me hago cargo de eso, ya tengo los preparativos de la construcción en un pergamino especial que traje" – de contesta Sherom

"bueno en ese caso, le escoltare hasta los terrenos de Minato-san, pero dificulto que pueda hacer algo en un día" – dice Sarutobi, enseguida manda a uno anbus que escolte a Sherom y a Naruto a su nuevo hogar.

**30min después**

"Bueno ya llegamos, sin más nos despedimos" – sin más los anbus se despiden y se van.

"valla, si que no hablan mucho" – dice Sherom

"si, es cómico hablar con ellos parecen maquinas parlantes" – dice con un alegría notoria en su rostro.

"y te puedo preguntar ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?" – le pregunta Sherom con una sonrisa

"bueno, hoy el día inicio mal, por poco y me matan" – dice Naruto, cosa que hizo que a Sherom le saliera un gran gota de sudor por la nuca.

"pero conocí a muchas personas nuevas hoy, conocí a mi tío y ya no estaré mas solo" – dice con una gran sonrisa al final

Esas palabras causaron algo extraño en el corazón de Sherom. Causaron ganas de llorar, de reír, de sentirse nostálgico por el gran parecido de Naruto con el de sus padres.

"sabes, me lamento no haber podido cuidarte antes, pero mientras este yo aquí no estarás mas solo, promesa de amigos" le contesta Sherom

"tengo otras pregunta: ¿Dónde conseguiste todo esos documentos? " – le pregunta Naruto

"NAAA, los falsifique" – dice Sherom de lo más normal.

"NAAANIIIIII" – grita Naruto – "pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Y ¿si te descubren?"

"Na no lo harán tengo todo cuarteado, y si lo hacen les borro la memoria y ya" – dice Sherom relajado

"oh, eres un buen farsante" - le dice Naruto con malicia

"verdad que si, le hago honor a mi nombre Shiniga….." – decía Sherom hasta que fue interrumpido por Naruto.

"si haces eso otra vez yo te arrancare la garganta con mis manos" – decía Naruto irritado y de manera amenazadora. Recordar los fuegos pirotécnicos y la bandera de Sherom puede ser perturbador

"oh se puso serio el niñito jajajaja, vale no lo hare mas por ahora" – dice Sherom de manera burlona

"bueno y ahora que, el terreno es grande pero no tenemos material" – le pregunta Naruto

"bueno el lugar está hecho un caos y casi anochece, pero como soy el dios de la muerte, esto será pan comido. Bueno mientras yo construyo tu busca la comida vale" – le dice Sherom a Naruto.

"a la orden jefe" – y así Naruto corre hacia Ichiraku Ramen en busca de su comida favorita, mientras Sherom se queda construyendo.

**2 horas después**

Naruto caminaba de regreso hacia donde se supone que debería de estar su nueva casa, pero para su sorpresa su nueva casa parecía un recinto lujoso.

"pero qué demonios, ¿será que me equivoque en el camino?" – se pregunta Naruto así mismo.

"Pues no chaval, esto lo hice yo, ¿te gusta?" – le pregunta Sherom a Naruto.

"¿qué si me gusta? Me fascina pero como le hiciste es inhumano hacer esto en tampoco tiempo" – le pregunta Naruto a Sherom.

"bueno, como soy el dios de la muerto, puedo detener el tiempo que fue exactamente lo que hice y segundo invoque muchos demonios para que me ayudaran y bueno los materiales son del inframundo y el diseño lo tome prestado de los Hyugas con ciertas modificaciones, pero bueno se ve increíble ¿no?" – le dice Sherom

"es hermosa, me gusto el diseño de la entrada" – le dice Naruto

El diseño de la entrada es el siguiente: en el marco habían 2 esqueletos gigantes cubierto con una túnica negra, una estaba a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, y los 2 esqueletos tenían una guadaña muy afilada.

"eso es un toque personal, pero bueno entremos y comamos tengo hambre" – dice Sherom

"es muy grande la casa ¿no crees que te pasaste con el tamaño?" – le pregunta Naruto a Sherom, su tamaño era exagerado, después de todo vivirían solo 2 personas.

"bueno lo hice pensando en tu harem jajajaja" – se burla Sherom y empieza a correr

"¿Qué? Como que harem, ¡yo no soy un pervertido! ¡HEY REGRESA!" – grita enojado Naruto.

Y así se la pasaron el resto del día, comieron, rieron y de vez en cuando algunas malas jugada de Sherom, pero Naruto disfrutaba mucho ese día y de verdad él no quería que ese día acabara.

"oye Naruto, mañana necesito contarte todo si, descansa hoy que mañana necesitaras estar fresco para absorber toda la información necesaria" – le dice Sherom muy serio.

"está bien, veremos mañana"- y así Naruto se despide hasta el siguiente día.

"_mañana será un día muy fuerte para él, debo decirle la verdad de su legado y el porqué el posee sharingan" – pensaba Sherom_

**En el interior de Naruto**

"**valla, valla encontraste un rival Yami, te pusieron un frenado muy feo jajajaja" – **se burla el Kyubi.

"**no, esto es parte de mi plan, para que Naruto ceda ante el odio" – **dice Yami muy tranquilo.

"**no podrás apodérate de la voluntad de Naruto"** – le dice el Kyubi

"**¿quien dijo que me quiero apoderar de él o de su voluntad? Mi plan es fusionarme con él y así formar al guerrero definitivo, y si eso falla el vendrá en persona y hará que el plan funcione"** – dice Yami con una sonrisa siniestra.

"**Dentro de poco el mundo conocerá el dolor jajajaja"** – y Yami desaparece de la vista del Kyubi 

Bueno hasta aquí en cap. las dudas las aclarare el próximo episodio y les pido un poquito paciencia, me costara subir el fic por problemas eléctricos en mi país, solo nos dan como 6 horas de energía eléctrica, y por eso se me dificulta subir los cap. Además vengo saliendo de 3 meses de reposo por el médico debido a un accidente, y dentro de poco actualizare el otro fic.

Nos leeremos después. 


	3. Chapter 3: la verdad

Hola a todos, bueno aquí está la continuación espero lo disfruten.

**CHAPTER 3: "La verdad"**

_**Anteriormente:**_ "_mañana será un día muy fuerte para él, debo decirle la verdad de su legado y el porqué el posee sharingan" – pensaba Sherom_

_**En el interior de Naruto.**_

"**valla, valla encontraste un rival Yami, te pusieron un frenado muy feo jajajaja" – **se burla el Kyubi.

"**no, esto es parte de mi plan, para que Naruto ceda ante el odio" – **dice Yami muy tranquilo.

"**no podrás apodérate de la voluntad de Naruto"** – le dice el Kyubi

"**¿quien dijo que me quiero apoderar de él o de su voluntad? Mi plan es fusionarme con él y así formar al guerrero definitivo, y si eso falla el vendrá en persona y hará que el plan funcione"** – dice Yami con una sonrisa siniestra.

"**Dentro de poco el mundo conocerá el dolor jajajaja"** – y Yami desaparece de la vista del Kyubi

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Al día siguiente::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Por fin había amanecido, era las 7:00 am, por primera vez en años Naruto podía dormir tranquilamente sin necesidad de preocuparse de que los aldeanos atentaran contra su vida.

Naruto se encontraba dormido en una gran cama, el cuarto parecía como el cuarto de un príncipe, finas cortinas, un barcón con una hermosa vista, un closet lleno con ropa decente y un baño con todo lo que una persona desearía tener en su casa.

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que.

"AAAHAAAHAAAH, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO?! SHEROM" – grita Naruto molesto. Al parecer le habían mojado con agua fría mientras dormía.

"jajajaja ya era hora de pararse, pensé que ya te habías muerto, y para verificar que no te habías muerto, bueno se me ocurrió echarte agua fría de la nevera, jajajaja" – dice Sherom, con una cubeta en la mano y una sonrisa lunática, si algo hay que reconocer es que este tipo tiene un estilo peculiar para levantar a la gente ¿no?

"¡¿Y ESO SE TE OCURRIO A TI SOLITO?! Eres un maniático, y ¿si por tu culpa cojo un resfriado?" – se queja Naruto como cualquier persona con sentido común.

"anda, ¿dime que no fue divertido? Esto no lo hacemos todos los días" – dice Sherom con cara de diversión

"y espero que no se vuelva una rutina" – dice Naruto irritado –"dime que no se volverá una rutina por favor" – suplica Naruto imitando la cara del gato con botas.

"oh qué lindo, pero ni esa cara impedirá que yo pare con mis maldades, espero lo entiendas chaval, ¡_**YO SOY EL GRAN SHINIGAMI**__!" – _dice Sherom y como siempre vuelve a aparecer los fuegos artificiales y la banderita.

"¡ERES UN GRAN IDIOTA! No ves que puedes hacer que el cuarto se incendie, a causa de tu estúpida rutina" – dice Naruto enfadado. No habían pasado ni 2 días de haber conocido a shinigami y ya le irritaba en exceso.

"(llorando de mentiritas) de verdad es una mala rutina" – dice Sherom con una cara que dificultaría decir no.

"no, no llores la verdad es un buena rutina…. PERO QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE PARA QUE CAMBIARA DE OPINION"- se queja Naruto. La expresión de dolor en la cara de Sherom era tan real que conmovería a cualquiera

"eso es parte de mi don natural, puedo convencer a las persona muy fácilmente y hacer que me sigan la corriente" – dice Sherom alabándose a sí mismo.

"tienes que enseñarme hacer eso" – dice Naruto con un brillo en sus ojos.

"para que si tu también lo tienes, solo tenemos que trabajar un poco y estarás completo" – dice Sherom con una aura de superioridad.

"bueno, dúchate y lávate los dientes que necesito contarte una cosa muy importante"- dice Sherom muy serio.

"es tan importante eso que me quieres contar" – dice Naruto con cara de curiosidad.

"es más que importante, con eso definirá tu razón de vivir" – dice Sherom despertando la curiosidad de Naruto.

"bien, me duchare aun que no se si con la mojada de horita necesite hacerlo, y me lavare los dientes, terminado todo eso, iré al salón principal y hablaremos del tema, ¿vale?" – dice Naruto.

"bien, hay te veré" – se despide Sherom por el momento y se dirige rumbo al salón principal.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : 1 hora después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Después de ducharse, lavarse los dientes, vestirse y desayunar, decide caminar rumbo al salón principal, al llegar a la puerta del salón principal un gran brillo lo ciega y poco a poco la puerta se fe abriendo hasta permitir una vista clara del salón.

El Salor era hermoso es todos los sentidos, era muy espacioso, las medidas eran 4x4, las paredes eran de un color mostaza con columnas blancas, las ventanas eran blancas acompañadas de finas cortinas de un color parecido al perla, además en el salón habían cuadros de Minato y Kushina.

"guao, esto sí que es hermoso" – dice Naruto sorprendido por lo que veía.

"me esmere para darte lo que te mereces, Naruto" – dice Sherom admirando los cuadros del salón.

"¿de verdad amaste tanto a mis padre?" – pregunta Naruto admirando los cuadros también.

"si, se puede decir que además de ti, ellos son los único que tenia y que en verdad podía llamar como mi familia" – contesta Sherom con una sonrisa.

"gracias Sherom, de verdad muchas gracias" – y sin más Naruto empieza a llorar.

"te pasa lo mismo que a mí, siempre que me recuerdo de ellos, vienen a mi sentimientos deprimentes. Tantos buenos momentos viví con ellos" – dice Sherom con cierta nostalgia.

"bueno Naruto, toma asiento que es hora de que te cuente toda la verdad de este mundo" - dice Sherom llamando la atención de Naruto, logrando que dejase de llorar.

Luego toma asiento lo más cerca posible, y centra su mirada en los ojos de Shinigami como afirmado que se encontraba listo para escuchar la historia.

En visto de que Naruto ya estaba preparado, Sherom lo sumerge en un genjutsu, en donde podría ver el relato con imágenes reales.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::La verdad del mundo ninja (claro a mi modo):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno empecemos con esto sí, vera hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que se conociera la existencia del chakra, el mundo estaba dividió en pequeños grupos, no había leyes o mejor dicho no existía el sistemas político – social que conocemos hoy en día. Lo cual representaba un desequilibrio total en el mundo.

Las personas de aquel entonces, podían hacer todo lo que quisieran sin temor a que alguien los frenara o les reprendiera por sus actos, los ideales eran escasos y el mundo tal vez se hubiera perdido en el caos y el desorden si no hubiere intervenido Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Ella era una princesa muy hermosa, una gran persona. Su belleza era sin igual alguno, era muy querida por casi todos los seres espirituales, era muy inocente para el mundo en el vivía, pero tomo una decisión y fue darle fin al odio y la maldad.

Su familia eran personas con cargos especiales ya que custodiaban un árbol con poderes divinos, y existía solo una ley para su familia nunca pero nunca podían comer del fruto de ese árbol. Ella arriesgo todo por comer del fruto aun sin saber el efecto que causaría en ella, tuvo temor, pero en su corazón sabía que en ese fruto estaba la solución para darle fin a la maldad.

Dispuesta a pagar el precio por su desobediencia, come del fruto. Ella espero una mutación tal vez, o la muerte, pero algo ocurrió, ella obtuvo poderes divinos. Al darse cuenta de ello decido desenmarañar todo los secreto de ese poder divino el cual ella denomino "chakra".

Mientras ella estudiaba todo los secretos, el mundo se deterioraba más, a tal punto que estallo en una guerra. Cansada de todo utilizo sus poderes y logro poner fin a esa guerra sin sentido.

Fue considerada durante mucho tiempo como una diosa y la heroína más grande de la historia, pero la paz y la tranquilidad no duraría por mucho, después de todo en los genes humano solo existe un egoísmo y un gran odio.

Algunos dioses se molestaron con ella por haber quebrantado la regla principal, y como castigo para el mundo enviaron a una criatura maligna, el cual le pusieron por nombre "Juubi".

El Juubi era incontrolable, de gran fuerza y poder, durante mucho tiempo mantuvo a raya al mundo, asolo pueblos e hizo que el odio volviera a reinar en los hombre nuevamente.

Kaguya era de edad avanzada y por lo tanto sus fuerzas no eran las mismas, y antes de morir le dejo un mandato a su único hijo, el cual fue encerrar a la criatura para siempre y que no le permitiera volver hacerle daño a la humanidad.

El hijo de Kaguya decide estudiar con mayor intensidad los secretos del chakra, logrando efectuar los jutsu que hoy en día se conocen, lo cual lo posiciono en poder, por encima de su madre.

El hijo de Kaguya se llamo Hagoromo Otsutsuki que más tarde seria conocido como el sabio de los 6 caminos debido a su gran poder y por ser el portador del dojutsu más fuerte de todo "_**el rinnegan**_".

Después de la muerte de su madre, Hagoromo decide pelear contra el Juubi, fue una pelea dura pero logro vencer a la criatura y encerrar en su cuerpo, empleando el "arte del sellado" por primera vez y convirtiéndose en el primer jinchuriki.

Hagoromo fue de naturaleza apacible y de un excelente físico, sabio en palabras, lo cual hacia que multitudes le siguieran y veneraran por lo que él era, logrando la fama del "Dios shinobi".

Recorrió el mundo enseñado el ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu y fuinjutsu tal cual como se conoce hoy en día.

Un día conoce a una hermosa mujer, de la cual se enamoro perdidamente. Ella tenía carácter fuerte pero con una naturaleza un poco inocente al igual que su madre. Esa relación trajo como resultado el nacimiento de tres hijos, los cuales tuvieron como nombre: Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki.

Antes de que sus hijos nacieran coloco en sus genes, kekkei genkai distinto, es decir a cada hijo le dio un don distinto, a uno le dio sus ojos, a otro su cuerpo y al otro su conocimiento en las artes del chakra.

A Uchiha le dio sus ojos "que contenían gran poder para alterar la vida real y crear ilusiones", a Senju su cuerpo "fuerte y con la capacidad de realizar cualquier cosa (1000 habilidades)" y a uzumaki "los conocimientos más ocultos del chakra y la capacidad de emplear el arte del ying y el yang".

A cada hijo los entreno por separado y de una manera distinta, especializándolos en el don que habían recibido, convirtiéndoles en shinobis muy fuertes.

Los tres hijos se convertirían mas tarde en grandes ninjas, cuyos nombres recorrerían el mundo, haciendo templar incluso a los más fuertes.

Con el tiempo cada hijo recorrió su camino por separado, adquiriendo conocimientos propios sobre la vida y los combates.

Como a todo mortal, Hagoromo envejeció a tal punto de no poder contener al Juubi en su cuerpo. Así que decide separar la energía vital y el chakra de Juubi en nueve partes, esas nueve parte se convirtieron en las "bestia con colas" que el mundo conoce actualmente, y oculta el cuerpo del Juubi en una gran roca que la elevó en los aires, esa roca es la luna que vez casi todas las noches Naruto.

Después de ocultar el cuerpo del Juubi, decide reunir a sus hijos y elegir a uno de ellos para que siguiese con su legado.

Hagoromo quiso establecer la paz del mundo, pero esa era una meta que nunca podría lograrse dentro de su vida, conociendo que su finar se acercaba, busca dentro de sus hijos a uno capaz de cumplir su sueño.

Hagoromo reunió a sus tres hijos en su lecho antes de su muerte, y para elegir al heredero de su voluntad decide hacerles una pregunta ¿Cómo guiarían al mundo por el camino de la paz?, Uchiha creía ciegamente que la "fuerza" era la única manera de lograr la paz en el mundo, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Hagoromo, Senju creía que el "amor" era la única salida para que el mundo fuese guiado por el camino de la paz, Hagoromo estaba maravillado de las respuesta de su hijo Senju, y por ultimo uzumaki creía que con la "verdad y los ideales" se podría llegar a la paz del mundo.

Hagoromo se sentía feliz con la respuesta de sus 2 hijos Senju y uzumaki, por lo cual designa a Senju como el heredero de su legado por ser mayor que su último hijo y a uzumaki como la mano derecha de Senju para logar ese sueño.

Abrumado por la decisión de su padre, Uchiha decide luchar contra Senju para arrebatarle el legado que según él le correspondía por derecho legitimo.

Indignado Hagoromo por la decisión de su hijo mayor, decide llamar al último de sus hijos "uzumaki"" para encomendarle una última petición a su hijo.

"hijo mío, he visto con mis ojos el futuro, y será tan grande el odio de tu hermano mayor, que se extenderá por generaciones en contra los descendientes de Senju, y ese odio los terminara destruyendo a ambos, de verdad no quiero eso. Tu a diferencia de tu hermano mayor, haz aceptado mi voluntad y por lo tanto te pido que tu sea el mediador entre ellos 2, y para que lo logres, te daré todos mis poderes" – dice Hagoromo extendiendo su mano derecha en la frente de uzumaki. Una gran luz cubrió a uzumaki por unos minutos, después de disiparse la luz, el hijo menor se pone de pies y abriendo lentamente los ojos apareció el rinnegan.

"te he dado mi cuerpo y mis ojos, ahora todo depende de ti, no permitas que nuestra descendencia sea erradicada de la tierra, en caso de que sean exterminados los descendientes de tus 2 hermanos y no cumplan con el legado, procrea tu en gran manera y haz que nuestra decencia exista y cumplan con el legado que he dejado en tus manos" – dice Hagoromo dando su último aliento de vida en esa palabras.

Uzumaki, en vista de lo que le había dicho su padre, decide sellar los poderes que su padre le había dado, para que no todos sus descendientes usaran tan gran poder. El sello únicamente se rompería cuando apareciera el elegido que cumpliría con el legado que su padre había encomendado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :: Fin del relato:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

"ese es la verdad que tanto te he querido contar, ya que es parte de tu legado. Cada palabra que le dijo el "sabio de los seis caminos" a su hijo uzumaki, se cumplió a totalidad. El odio de Uchiha fue tan grande hacia su hermano Senju, que incluso sus descendientes "el clan Uchiha" siguieron con la cadena de odio en contra de su clan hermano "el clan Senju", esta pelea hubiera seguido de no ser por Hashirama" – dice Sherom.

"¿Quién fue ese tal Hashirama?" – pregunta Naruto.

"Hashirama, fue un hombre muy parecido a ti o se parecía a ti, no era muy listo pero tenía un gran corazón, creía en el amor, la verdad y tenía muy bueno ideales, era un gran shinobi, el mejor de su época, incluso su poder era mayor que el de Madara Uchiha. Y antes de que me preguntes ¿Quién fue Madara Uchiha? Te contare la historia de ellos 2 ¿vale?" – dice Sherom empezando a relatarle la historia de Madara y Hashirama.

(nota del escritor: de verdad no quisiera relatar la historia de esos 2, 1) el fic se haría muy largo y fastidioso, 2) no le cambiare nada a la historia de Madara y Hashirama, y para serles sincero creo que metería la pata si escribo esa historia.

Después de terminar Sherom el relato, Naruto intentaba ensamblar todo la información en su mente.

"okey, déjame ver si te entendí, yo tuve un ancestro llamado Hagoromo, el cual entrego un legado a su hijo Senju. A causa de la decisión de Hagoromo, Uchiha se molesto a tal punto de querer matar a su hermano y arrebatarle ese legado. Envista de ello Hagoromo llama a mi ancestro uzumaki, y le pide que se convierta en intermediario entre sus 2 hermanos, ¿voy bien hasta ahí? - le pregunta Naruto a Sherom el cual asienta con la cabeza.

"luego, esa pelea de odio duro hasta hace poco, gracias a la intervención de Hashirama, quien fue el fundador de konoha. Con el paso del tiempo Madara dudo de la palabra de Hashirama y pensó que su mejor amigo quería solo utilizarlo a él y a su clan para sus propios fines, cosa que molesto mucho a Madara. Pero era evidente que Madara estaba equivocado y las intensiones de Hashirama eran buenas. Y a la final Madara tuvo una pelea en contra de Hashirama en el valle del fin, en la que resulta muerto a manos de Hashirama, ¿bien?" – decía Naruto cansado debido a la rapidez con la que hablaba. Era de admirar, Naruto tuvo muy buena retentiva, a pesar de que Sherom conto la historia obviando grandes detalle, Naruto entendía con claridad.

"tienes buena retentiva, eso lo reconozco. Toda esa historia que te conté, es la causa por la cual yo esta aquí, vera cuando ayer te encontrabas en el callejos todo lastimado y con heridas de muerte, el sello que puso tu ancestro se rompió y libero parte del poder que contenía" – dice Sherom causando una cara de asombro en Naruto.

"¿Qué? Es decir que ¿yo soy el elegido para cumplir el legado?" – dice Naruto sorprendido por la revelación de la verdad.

"ahora por tus venas corre la sangre de los tres clanes más poderosos del mundo" – dice Sherom.

"pero no pienses que estoy aquí para contarte el este secreto solamente, estoy aquí para cuidarte de Yami y del tipo que intento matarte cuando naciste" – dice Sherom con una cara de seriedad total.

"tú ya conoces la historia de cómo murieron tus padres, gracias a que Sarutobi te lo conto, pero no te conto que un sujeto malvado introdujo en ti una semilla negra con un poder siniestro. En algún momento mientras crecías esa semilla dio origen a Yami, una entidad malvada de gran poder. Mientras hablamos esa entidad crece y se fortalece con el odio que le tienes a esta aldea" – dice Sherom pero esta vez si logro confundir a Naruto.

"¿Cómo que un sujeto malvado introdujo a Yami en mi? Y ¿Cómo que Yami es malvado? Si Yami fue el único que me quiso ser mi amigo, mientras todos me odiaban. ¡Explícamelo ahora!" – le pregunta molesto Naruto a Sherom. En su interior le molestaba que hablasen mal de Yami, ya que fue su único amigo, mientras que todo el mundo le rechazaba.

"veras, el Kyubi no apareció solo en la aldea, fue un sujeto que decía ser Madara, quien extrajo al Kyubi del interior de tu madre y lo dejo libre para que destruyera la aldea. De verdad yo no sé si en realidad ese sujeto es Madara o si se trata de un impostor, solo sé que él, fue el verdadero causante de la muerte de tus padres, por lo tanto es evidente que la cosa que llevas dentro llamada Yami es mala" – dice Sherom intentando entrar en razón a Naruto.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer o que sentir, todo lo que le decía Sherom con respecto a la muerte de sus padres le enfurecían y le hacían llorar, y además no quería creer lo de Yami. Por lo que decide correr, y dirigirse a su cuarto, encerrándose en el único lugar donde se sentía seguro.

"¡NARUTO ESPERA FOR FAVOR!" – dice Sherom quien inmediatamente corre intentando alcanzar a Naruto, pero fue inútil.

"esto es mi culpa, tal vez no era el momento de decirle la verdad. Debería dejarlo solo por el momento y esperar hasta más tarde para hablar con el" – se culpaba Sherom de la reacción de Naruto, y decide dejarlo por el momento.

_**cuarto de Naruto **_-

"no puede ser verdad, Yami no puede ser malo" – dice Naruto llorando amares.

"_**si me permites hablar yo te puedo contar toda la verdad Naruto" – **_dice el Kyubi en su interior.

"si claro, apenas nos conocíamos y ya te burlabas de mi, ahora pretendes que yo crea en ti" – le contesta Naruto al Kyubi.

"**deberías valorar mis esfuerzos, yo solo quiero aclarar las cosas" – **dice el Kyubi sorprendente mente pasivo,

"vale, te escuchare esta vez" – sin más Naruto se introduce en su subconsciente y aparece cerca de las rejas rojas.

"Bien, ya estoy aquí, dime ¿qué tienes que contarme?"- le pregunta Naruto al Kyubi. Desde las rejas empiezan a salir burbujas rojas y empiezan a tomar la forma del Kyubi igual que en el episodio 1 de Naruto shippuden.

"**para empezar, debería presentarme por mi nombre. Mi nombre es Kurama**" – inicia la conversación Kurama.

"**Desde que me crearon, mi vida no ha sido muy distinta a la tuya, el mundo odio a todas las bestias sin motivo alguno y solo nos veían como un arma de destrucción, sin importarle que también éramos criaturas con sentimientos. Desde siempre nos perseguían para darnos caza, y eso hizo que nuestro corazón se llenara de odio hacia la humanidad. Yo odiaba mi existencia y la de la humanidad, a tal punto de querer destruir todo y después destruirme a mí para acabar con mi sufrimiento, todo eso lo sentía hasta que te conocí, tú me recordabas a la persona que siempre quise como a un padre, tú me recordabas a Hagoromo mi creador. A pesar del poco tiempo que pude vivir con él, fueron esos momento los mejores de mi vida"** – dice Kurama casi llorando.

"si, tanto te recordaba a él, ¿Por qué heriste de esa manera ayer?" – le pregunta Naruto molesto.

"**Tal vez por el miedo a que me trataras como los demás y me odiaras por haber matado a tus padres. Si de algo me arrepiento es de haber matado a tus padres. En ese entonces mi corazón todavía sentía odio por la humanidad. Y horas antes de haber matado a tus padres, un tipo llamado Madara me controlaba y no podía resistirme a su voluntad. Después de haberme liberado de su control, me enfurecí más y bueno tú conoces el resto" – **dice Kurama, Naruto por alguna razón sentía en su corazón que Kurama no mentía y que cada palabra que salía de su hocico era pura verdad.

"**todo lo que te conto Sherom sobre Yami es verdad. Yami quiere que tú te fusiones con él, para así destruir al mundo" – **dice Kurama con un tono de voz preocupado.

"**sé que sufriste por ser mi carcelero, pero no veo justo que toda la humanidad pague por algo que no hizo. No soy quién para decirte que debes o no hacer, pero por favor no cometas los mismos errores que yo, y después te arrepientas" – **dice Kurama como en forma de suplica.

La confusión y el odio atormentaban a Naruto, quería venganza, pero no quería que inocentes pagaran por algo no le habían hecho, después de todo el estaría haciendo a otro inocente lo que le hicieron a él y la cadena de odio se repetiría. Sabía que al momento de que su voluntad cediera ante el odio, el mataría a todos por igual, eso era lo que sentía en su corazón.

"**bueno, que palabras más conmovedoras Kyubi, pero innecesarias" **– decía Yami apareciendo de un vórtice oscuro. La personalidad de este tío es detestable, mientras hablaba, aplaudía de manera arrogante.

"tú eres la última persona que falta por contar su lado de la historia, así que cuando quieras, puede empezar yo estaré esperando tu versión de la historia" – dice Naruto con firmeza y sin miedo alguno, parecía que por un momento su duda se había disipado.

"**no hay mas versión de la historia, todo lo que te dijeron sobre mí y sobre mi maestro, es verdad" – **dice sin más Yami, era inesperado para Naruto, Yami confesó que todo era verdad y que él solo quería la destrucción de la humanidad completa.

"yo que pensé que éramos buenos amigos, pero solo querías hacerme daño" – dice Naruto un poco triste pero manteniendo la compostura.

"**pues en eso si te equivocas, yo si quiero tu bienestar, y no quiero que este mundo te haga más daño y por eso debo destruirlo" – **dice Yami con seriedad

"¿sí? ¡¿Quieres también repetir con personas inocentes lo que hicieron conmigo?! Yo quiero venganza hacia las personas que me hicieron tanto mal, no desquitarme con personas inocente" – replica Naruto muy enojado

"**se ve que no conoces al mundo todavía, todos terminaran asiéndote mal, ellos mismo se hace daño sin darse cuenta. En sus genes ya existe el odio, el rencor, la envidia, todo eso es lo que ha generado tantas guerras en el pasado, nacen del odio y del rencor. ¿Nunca te has preguntado él porque tu antepasado tío Uchiha, dijo que el mundo lograría la paz por medio de la fuerza? Él ya conocía al mundo y su esencia destructiva, y la única manera de que todos dejen de hacerse daño, es eliminarlos a todos y empezar de nuevo" – **dice Yami con rabia, no hacia Naruto, sino hacia la humanidad como tal.

La confusión había vuelto para Naruto, ¿y si quizás lo que dijo Yami es verdad? Y ¿la única manera de frenar todo, es destruyendo a la humanidad y empezar de cero? Todo eso se lo preguntaba Naruto.

"**recuerda algo Naruto, aun que en el futuro me odies, yo siempre te defenderé. Si es posible daré mi vida por ti" –** y sin más desaparece Yami de la vista del zorro y de Naruto.

Parecía que lo que había dicho Yami, había convencido a Naruto, pero en lo más profundo del corazón de Naruto había una lucha entre 2 voluntades.

"**oye Naruto, esa no es la solución para encontrar la paz, siempre hay otras maneras, quien sabe si en el mundo hay más personas como tú, y están buscando una solución en donde no esté incluida la aniquilación de la humanidad….."** – decía Kurama, se sentía frustrado, he impotente al no poder convencer a Naruto de desistir de su venganza. Parecía extraño, Kurama siempre quiso destruir el mundo y ahora ¿intenta salvarlo? 

"Kurama, gracias por decirme la verdad" – dice Naruto causándole asombro en Kurama.

"si lo que dices es verdad, yo encontrare esa manera de salvar al mundo del odio. Yo decidiré después si destruyo a konoha o si dejo que todos los aldeanos vivir, pero por ahora quiero saber más del tal Madara y saber si es un impostor o no" – dice Naruto enfocando sus ojos en Kurama.

"**gracias Naruto, si no estuviera preso en esta jaula, te abrasaría"** – dice Kurama con alegría

"entonces nos vemos después Kurama" – dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

"**espero seamos buenos amigos en el futuro"** – dice Kurama con esperanzas, de verdad que quería la amistad de Naruto

"que extraño, yo pensé que ya éramos amigos, bueno nos veremos después hombre" – dice Naruto contento

"**claro que somos amigo Naruto, claro que somos amigos"** – esa palabras sonaron extrañas a los oídos de Naruto, porque en algún momento mientras hablaban, la voz de Kurama sonó como la voz de una mujer (nota del autor: de verdad siempre me ha gustado en los fic la versión femenina del Kyubi), pero por el momento no le daría importancia a la voz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 2 horas después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto se encontraba dormido en su cuarto cuando de repente tocan la puerta de su cuarto.

"hola, espero te encuentres mejor" – dice Sherom con una voz un poco triste.

"si, ya estoy mejor, si quieres pasa" – contesta Naruto, sin más Sherom abre la puerta y se sienta cerca de los borde de la cama.

"lamento de verdad, si te hice daño con lo que dije anteriormente, de verdad no fue mi intención" – se disculpa Sherom.

"no, tranquilo de verdad, no debí reaccionar así, es mi culpa por hacerte sentir mal" – dice Naruto, en cierto aspecto Sherom se sintió feliz de que Naruto se recompusiera.

"si quieres, olvida todo lo que te dije, eso no cambiara nuestra amistad para nada" – dice Sherom intentando que Naruto olvidara las palabras que le hirieron en el corazón.

"no, la verdad que descubrí que todo lo que me dijiste es verdad, y no importa que tan dura sea, ella nunca dejara de ser verdad, y debo cargar con ello. Ahora tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué paso con mi otra casa? " – dice Naruto intentando averiguar los hechos anteriores.

"bueno, primero dime que no te molestaras ¿vale?" – le dice Sherom a Naruto, este con cierta molestia le dice que si, después de todo el se hacia la idea de que había pasado.

"pues veras, en los días cuando estabas pequeño me escape del inframundo y coloque un sello de transportación en tu casa, en caso de que estuvieras en serios peligros. Cuando por fin conseguí el permiso mi jefe para poder cuidar de ti, me entere de que estabas en peligro y use demasiado poder para transportarme y sin querer destruí la casa, esa fue la razón de que tu casa estuviera destruida cuando despertaste en el callejón" – dice Sherom.

"bueno, por lo menos ahora tenemos en donde vivir" – dice Naruto resignado, después de todo lo hecho, hecho esta.

"bueno y ¿cómo detuviste ha Yami?" – preguntaba Naruto nuevamente

"bueno, después de aparecer en tu vieja casa, sentí una presencia oscura, así que decidí ir en la dirección donde emanaba esa fuerza. Ya en el callejón pude verte a ti con el sharingan en tus ojos y supe que el sello del tu antepasado se había roto y que tu era el elegido, pero debido a tu condición solo duraste unos segundos de pies y luego te desmayaste. Seguidamente Yami intento atacar a todos pero antes de que eso ocurriera, tuve que interferir" – decía Sherom recordado la escena.

**- Flashback - **

"**bueno agradezcan a Naruto, no les matare pero si sufrirán mucho, jajajaja" – **decía Yami dispuesto a atacar, pero de repente todo el mundo de sombra se desvaneció.

"**¿pero qué ha pasado? ¿Quien ha podido desvanecer mi mundo de las sombras? Es imposible" – **se cuestiona Yami molesto.

"no dejare que le hagas daño a nadie" – dice Sherom saliendo de una de las paredes del callejón.

"**¿que hace shinigami en un lugar como este?" - ** dice Sherom quien extrañamente recobro la compostura.

"pues, eso no te incumbe" – dice Sherom

"Dios, será que este es nuestro fin ¡MORIREMOS TODOS AQUÍ! – gritan los ancianos aterrorizados.

"_necro-temor oscuro"_ – dice Sherom señalando a la multitud, de repente todos dejaron de gritar y se podía ver que sus ojos tenían la mirada pérdida.

"hoy no ocurrió nada" – dice Sherom, y la multitud repetía sus palabras.

"regresare a mi casa y olvidare todo"- dice Sherom y la multitud repetía cada palabras, y de repente todos empezaron a encaminarse directo a su hogares.

"**por lo que se ve parece que por el momento no tengo oportunidad contra ti, pero recuerda yo siempre estoy un paso más adelante que tu, Naruto y yo seremos uno tarde o temprano y luego dominaremos el mundo jajajaja" – **dice Yami con una risa macabra y luego desaparece.

**-Fin del flashback –**

"y después de eso tú te despertaste en el callejón, y bueno ya conoces el resto" – dice Sherom terminando el relato de los hechos pasados.

"bueno ahora la única pregunta que falta es, ¿Cómo conociste a mis padres?" – pregunta por última vez Naruto.

"bueno, eso no lo responderé por ahora, pero cuando estés listo lo sabrás, mi pequeño saltamontes" – dice Sherom con tono de voz filosofo o sofisticado.

"bueno, en otro tiempo te hubiera hostigado para que me lo contares, pero creo que esto por hoy, y espero con ansias la respuesta" – dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

"bueno, así será" – dice Sherom marchándose – "apropósito, prepárate por que a partir de hoy comienza tu entrenamiento conmigo ¿vale?" – y sin más se esfuma.

"espero que sea después del almuerzo, porque tengo hambre de veras" – dice Naruto con cara de aflicción, sin darse cuanta Sherom estaba cerca de la habitación de Naruto y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa muy alegre, después de todo aun quedaban esperanzas para el mundo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::: 3 pm, inicio del entrenamiento::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

"bueno debería irme ya al dojo de entrenamiento, me pregunto ¿en qué parte del recinto se encontrara?" – se preguntaba Naruto, que sin pensarlo se dirige a buscar por todo el recinto el dojo.

De verdad era muy estresante vivir en el recinto, su tamaño era muy exagerado y todo parecía quedar muy distanciado. Naruto camino por 15min hasta que por fin encuentra el dojo, parecía un dojo de entrenamiento tradicional. Y sin pensarlo, Naruto abre la puerta y se fija que todo está oscuro.

"ya era hora de que llegaras, Naruto" – dice Sherom y acto seguido todo el dojo se ilumina con la luz de muchas velas. Sherom vestía un mono de karate y un chaleco con el símbolo de un remolino en su espalda (todo de color gris), amarrado con una cinta negra en la cintura.

"valla, me gusta los 3 dragones del frente" – decía Naruto admirando las figura de dragones que tenía en frente. El dojo era muy espacioso, tanto así que sin problema alguno había las figuras de 3 dragones de 10 metros de altos y 2 de ancho.

"bueno empezaremos con lo básico, hoy ¿vale?" – dice Sherom acercándose a Naruto.

"¿sabes lo que es el chakra, verdad?" – pregunta Sherom.

"es energía espiritual, y es la que le permite a un ninja emplear jutsu según su afinidad"- responde Naruto.

"eso es, hoy confirmaremos si en verdad eres el elegido y si puedes por el momento manejar los 4 elementos principales ¿vale?" – dice Sherom sacando un papel que parecía ser viejo.

"¿un papel? ¿Para qué lo utilizaremos?" – pregunta Naruto mirando el papelito viejo.

"bueno, necesito que enfoques chakra en el papel y el dirá que tipo de afinidad posees, así que coloca un poco de chakra en el, ¿sabe cómo no?" – pregunta Sherom, consiguiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Naruto.

Naruto empieza a enfocar chakra en el papel, y al cabo de unos segundos, el papel primero se divide en 4 parte, luego una de las cuatro partes empieza a humedecerse, otra se vuelve polvo, otra empieza incendiarse y la última parte empieza a florecer.

"_increíble, posee afinidad de los elementos agua, fuego, tierra, aire, e incluso madera. Sin lugar a dudas él es el elegido" –_pensaba Sherom maravillado con las afinidades de Naruto.

"y bueno, ¿qué significa eso que acaba de ocurrir con el papel?" – pregunta Naruto

"bueno tiene afinidad con los elementos: Agua, fuego, tierra, aire y madera" – dice Sherom alegre

"¡GENIAL! YA QUIERO EMPEZAR A DOMINAR TODO ESO ELEMENTOS "- festejaba Naruto muy alegre por lo que le había dicho Sherom.

"bueno empecemos con el entrenamiento, primero trabajaremos el manejo de chakra básico" –dice Sherom iniciando con el entrenamiento.

**-9:00 pm, fin del entrenamiento- **__

"valle de verdad eres bueno, si sigues así llegaras lejos chaval" – felicita Sherom a Naruto por el entrenamiento, por otro lado Naruto se encontraba en el piso agotado.

"valla…. Nunca había entrenado tanto en mi vida, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo de ahora en adelante" – dice Naruto muy entusiasmado.

"bueno, espérame en cocina mientras yo limpio ¿vale? Pronto preparare algo de comer" – le dice Sherom a Naruto. Como pudo Naruto se puso en pie y camino hacia la cocina mientras Sherom limpiaba poco a poco el dojo.

Mientras Sherom limpiaba encuentra los pedazos del papel especial. Se arrodilla para recoger los pedazos, pero algo fuera de lo inusual ocurre.

"¿pero qué demonios?" – dice Sherom sorprendido. En donde se encontraban los fragmentos del papel, aparecen 2 pequeños vórtices, (uno de color blanco y otro de color negro) y seguidamente empiezan a succionar los pedazos del papel especial esparcidos por el piso.

Luego de succionar todo los pedazos, los 2 vórtices se unen y forma la imagen del yin y el yang.

"Esto es muy extraño, porque ocurrió esto ahora y no antes cuando Naruto utilizo su chakra, esto quiere decir que ¿él ya tiene afinidad de los elementos yin y yang? No, este poder debería desarrollarlo cuando cumpla los 15 años" – por el momento Sherom no le daría importancia, pero si se lo diría a Naruto en el transcurso de la noche. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: En el barrio Uchiha:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué están todos tirados en el suelo?" – decía Sasuke llorando amargamente. En las calles del barrio Uchiha se encontraban decenas de personas asesinadas, ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? Era lo que se preguntaba, tal acto era inhumano.

En vista de lo ocurrido, Sasuke decide correr a toda velocidad hacia su casa, tenia esperanza de que sus padres estuvieran con vida. Mientras corría veía a más cadáveres por todo el barrio y en su cara era palpable la expresión de horror.

Duro uno minutos en llegar a su casa, pero para su sorpresa una joven estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente:" Tsukumi ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Quien hizo todo esto?" – le pregunta Sasuke a su hermana gemela. (Tsukumi era muy parecida a Mikoto su madre, tenía puesto un vestido sencillo de color azul claro).

"fue Itachi -ni –san el causante de todo esto, él está adentro con papa y mama" – dice con dificultad Tsukumi.

"¡no puede ser verdad! ni –san no sería capaz de esto, tiene que ser un error" – decía Sasuke confundido y molesto. Era inaceptable, Itachi no era un asesino, no podía ser un asesino

Levantando a su hermana del suelo se adentra a buscar a Itachi, pero lo único que encuentran es a su madre inconsciente, a su padre muerto y a Itachi con una espada manchada de sangre.

"¡esto no puede ser cierto! Hermano por favor dime que tu no hiciste esto" – dice Sasuke llorando, al parecer lo que había dicho Tsukumi era verdad, su hermano mato a todo su clan.

Sin Sasuke darse cuenta, Itachi le había cortado en el brazo izquierdo con el que sostenía a su hermana, y de la impresión la deja caer.

"eres débil Sasuke, no tienes las fuerza para vencerme, correr hermanito, corre, huye como siempre, huye" – dice Itachi activando su mangekyou sharingan. Itachi sumergió a su hermano en un genjutsu horroroso, de cómo había matado a su padre.

Su madre y su hermana estaban desmayadas, el él no paraba de gritar a causa del genjutsu, y de un momento a otro Sasuke no aguanta la presión del genjutsu y se desmaya también.

"ustedes no son culpable de los actos de mi padre, espero me perdonen algún día, los amo con todo mi corazón"- dice Itachi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero les allá gustado, dejen su reviews con sus sugerencias y bueno nos leeremos pronto. __


End file.
